¿Te rompió el corazón? ¡Mándalo muy lejos!
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: Cuatro amigas entran a la Universidad con muchas expectativas, entre ellas conseguir un nuevo novio que no sea un completo idiota. Los chicos de la Universidad cubriran sus exigencias y les harán olvidar sus malas experiencias? B&E/A&J/R&E/V
1. Comienzos

**Capítulo 1**

**Comienzos**

-¡¿No están emocionadas?- exclamaba Alice dando brincos alrededor de sus tres amigas.

Las cuatro chicas estaban a las afueras de la escuela haciendo una muy larga fila para recoger sus nuevos horarios de clases.

-Tranquilízate, Al.- dijo Victoria.

-Si monstruito, no es para tanto.- dijo Rosalie mirándose al espejo y retocando su maquillaje.

-Yo no siento nada de emoción.- dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en su estómago. - Más bien estoy sumamente nerviosa. No se me han quitado las ganas de vomitar desde que salimos de casa.-

-Cálmate Bella.- dijo Alice estirándose un poco para poder pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros a su amiga. -Verás que nos la vamos a pasar genial. ¡Estamos en la Universidad!-

-Y no sólo en la Universidad.- dijo Victoria. -¡Estamos en California!-

-¡Y vivimos las cuatro juntas en un apartamento cerca de la playa!- exclamó Rosalie.

-A mi me parecen demasiados cambios en muy pocos días. Además Seattle está muy lejos de Santa Mónica- dijo Bella.

-Anímate Bells. Sólo hay un estado entre Washington y California.- dijo Alice. -Imagínate todo lo que nos espera.- extendió su brazo señalando un panorama imaginario.- Fiestas, borracheras…-

-Yo no tomo Alice.-

-No me interrumpas Isabella, además ya va siendo hora de que empieces a divertirte un poco.- dijo Alice.- Como iba diciendo, nuevos amigos, chicos guapos.- Alice elevó las cejas de manera sugerente. - Un novio nuevo.-

-¡Oh si por favor!- exclamó Victoria. -Me urge un novio nuevo para poder olvidarme ya completamente del idiota de Alex.-

-Pensé que después de esa noche en el bar, la docena de películas cursis y los litros de helado que nos comimos, ya lo habías olvidado.- dijo Rosalie.

-Casi, ya solo me hace falta el último paso.- contestó Victoria.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Comenzar una nueva relación.- contestó Victoria encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso de los pasos, Vicks?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Del libro que me regalo Alice, "¿Te rompió el corazón?... ¡Mándalo muy lejos!"-

-No puede ser.- rió Rosalie. -¿Por qué le regalaste eso Al?-

-Es un buen libro.- dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

-¿Y tu porque lo leíste Vicks?-

-Estaba deprimida, Rose.- dijo Victoria.

-El punto es…- empezó Alice avanzando un poco en la larga fila. -Que todas necesitamos un nuevo novio.-

-Habla por ustedes Al, yo ya tengo a Ryan.- dijo Rosalie.

-Vamos Rose.- dijo Alice rodando los ojos. -¿No has escuchado ese dicho que dice: amor de lejos, amor de pend…-

-¡Alice!- exclamó Victoria. -No seas cruel.-

-Solo decía que era de pensarse.- se defendió Alice.

-La distancia entre Ryan y yo solo hará nuestra relación más fuerte.- dijo Rosalie tratándose de convencerse a sí misma.

-Estoy segura de ello.- dijo Bella apoyándola.

-Ya veremos.- murmuró Alice y se ganó un codazo por parte de Victoria.

-En fin.- dijo Rose. -Son solo ustedes tres las que encontraran nuevo novio.-

-¡Si!- exclamaron Victoria y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no quiero novio.- dijo Bella. -Estoy muy bien soltera.-

-Dios, dame paciencia.- dijo Rosalie tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto.- dijo Victoria.

-Cariño.- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Bella. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a un chico?-

-No lo recuerdo.- contestó Bella.

-Ese es el problema.- dijo Victoria y avanzaron un poco más en la fila.

-Bella, creo que tu último novio lo tuviste en primero de preparatoria.- dijo Rosalie.

-Y con eso tuve suficiente.- se defendió Bella.

-Tenías quince años.- dijo Victoria.

-Aún te queda una vida para besar mil chicos más.- dijo Alice.

-Créeme Alice, he visto como las han lastimado y como han llorado las tres y no quiero que me pase lo mismo.-

-Porque así es la vida Bella.- dijo Victoria.

-Pero mira lo que te pasó con Alex, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos se veía que eran la pareja perfecta y de repente todo terminó y tu estuviste deshecha por varios días.- dijo Bella.

-Lo sé, pero así es el amor.- dijo Victoria. -Fue bueno mientras duró, no te niego que no quiero volver a ver al fulano en mi vida pero vivimos muy buenos tiempos. Además no debes de pensar en el futuro, disfruta el presente y después te preocupas por lo demás.-

-Vicky tiene toda la razón.- concordó Rosalie. -Y eso no es solo en cuestión de chicos.-

Bella se quedó callada cruzada de brazos sin tener un buen argumento con el cual defenderse, tenía que admitirlo, sus amigas habían ganado el debate; además eran ellas las que sabían del tema del amor porque ella se declaraba con cero experiencia.

-En fin, yo se que será un muy buen año para las cuatro.- dijo Alice.

...

-¿Quieren quitar esa cara de pervertidos y regresarles la ropa a esas cuatro pobres chicas que están siendo vistas como si fueran un pedazo de carne?- dijo Edward a sus tres amigos.

Los cuatro acababan de recoger sus nuevos horarios y esperaban a que fuera la hora de sus clases sentados en una de las bancas del jardín del campus.

-Es que Eddy, ¿ya las viste? Están divinas.- dijo Emmett.

-La pelirroja es muy sexy. Podría hacerme fan de esa falda.- dijo James.

-Pervertidos. Si yo fuera el novio de alguna de esas chicas…- comenzó a decir Edward.

-Serías muy afortunado.- dijo Emmett.

-Tal vez, pero ya habría venido a partirles la cara y a ponerles una orden de restricción.- continuo Edward.

-Sería una gran injusticia que ellas tuvieran novio.- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, ya basta, antes de que sientan la presión visual y se den cuenta que James quiere quitarle la falda a la pelirroja.- dijo Edward.

-Hey Edward, no exageres, yo soy un chico respetuoso.- se defendió James.

-Entonces demuéstralo.-

-Si papá.- contestó James haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienen a primera hora?- preguntó Edward.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Uno por uno chicos, parecen niños de kínder. ¿Emmett?-

-Química.-

-También Química.- dijo Jasper, él y Emmett chocaron las palmas de sus manos.

-Biología.- dijo James. -¿Tu que tienes Edd?-

-Historia.- dijo Edward.

-¿No tenemos ninguna clase juntos hoy?- preguntó Jasper.

-Literatura es la única en la que estamos juntos.- dijo James comparando sus horarios. -Tres horas a la semana.-

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer James y yo sin los nerds que nos ayuden?- dijo Emmett con cara de sufrido.

-Como si no encontraran siempre la manera de que los ayudemos.- dijo Jasper.

-Pero bueno chicos, esto es la Universidad, ahora si va en serio.- dijo Edward.

-Sí, ya basta de ser ese adolescente estúpido.- dijo Emmett.

-Es el comienzo de la madurez.- dijo James en tono serio, algo raro en el.

-Cálmate James.- rió Jasper. -Pero bueno, creo que este es el comienzo de un gran año para los cuatro.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva locura mía. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. De ustedes depende si quieren que siga con el fic, lo único que pido es que me dejen reviews por favor, no les cuesta nadita jeje, pueden poner lo que quieran; ideas, reclamos, consejos; de verdad significan mucho para mí. Bueno me voy. Nos leemos…


	2. Compañeros de clases

Capítulo 2

Compañeros de clases

-¿Qué tienen a primera hora chicas?- preguntó Victoria cuando por fin llego su turno y les entregaron sus horarios.

-Biología.- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

-Historia.- dijo Rosalie.

-Química.- dijo Bella. -¿Qué tienes tú Vicks?-

-También Química.- contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Coincidimos en alguna?- preguntó Bella.

-Hay varias en las que algunas estamos juntas, pero solo en Literatura estaremos las cuatro juntas.- contestó Alice comparando sus horarios.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.- dijo Rosalie.

-Sí, las primeras que lleguen apartan la mesa.- dijo Victoria.

-Suerte en sus clases chicas.- dijo Alice, les soplo un beso y se fue.

-Nos veremos más tarde. Tengo que descifrar dónde se encuentra el salón de Historia.- se despidió Rosalie y se fue hacia la dirección contraria que Alice.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el laboratorio de Biología.- dijo Victoria.

-En el edificio sur.- dijo Bella checando su mapa.

-¿Tienes un mapa de la escuela?-

-No quería perderme.- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que fue una buena idea.- dijo Victoria. - Bueno, pues al edificio sur entonces amiga. No queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases ¿no es así?-

-Vamos.- dijo Bella y las dos se dirigieron a su clase.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia el edificio sur. El campus de la Universidad de Santa Mónica era enorme, rodeado de varios jardines, cuatro edificios, una cafetería, una biblioteca, alberca, gimnasio y canchas deportivas. No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar el laboratorio de Química gracias al mapa de Bella.

-Tomen una bata blanca y unos lentes de protección por persona y esperen afuera.- dijo una mujer con la cara llena de arrugas que suponían era la encargada del laboratorio. -En unos momentos los comenzare a llamar para que se sienten por equipos, que ya hemos asignado, en la que será su mesa de trabajo.-

Se escucharon los ruidos de inconformidad de los demás chicos al escuchar que no iban a ser ellos lo que decidieran con quien sentarse en esa clase.

-Bella, no es posible.- exclamó Victoria. -Es de las pocas clases en las que estamos juntas y no vamos a poder estar en el mismo equipo.-

-Lo sé Vicks, pero no hay problema.- dijo Bella consolando a su amiga. -Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente en lo que necesitemos.-

Victoria sonrío y abrazó a su amiga.

-Te queda muy bien el blanco.- dijo Bella cuando encontraron una bata que les quedara bien.

-Nos queda muy bien el blanco.- corrigió Victoria. - Somos como dos sexys científicas.-

Las dos chicas rieron.

La mujer arrugada volvió a salir del laboratorio y revisó que todos tuvieran lo que había pedido.

-No podrán entrar al laboratorio si no traen la bata puesta. Los lentes solo se los pondrán cuándo la práctica lo amerite.- dijo la mujer y después sacó su lista y empezó a llamar. -Stanley, Crowley y Mallory mesa 1.- dos chicas y un chico se abrieron paso entre los demás estudiantes y entraron al laboratorio. -Black, Swan, Clearwater. -

-Nos vemos adentro.- dijo Bella y se dirigió a la entrada del laboratorio.

La mujer siguió haciendo equipos de tres personas hasta que sólo quedaban como diez estudiantes más.

-Withlock, Miller y Flint.-

-Al fin.- murmuró Victoria y sin prestar atención a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros entro al laboratorio.

-Mesa seis.- dijo la mujer apáticamente señalando su mesa.

Victoria llegó y se sentó en uno de los tres bancos, busco con la mirada la mesa de Bella, cuando la encontró vio que Bella ya estaba enfrascada en una conversación con el chico y la chica que formaban parte de su equipo. Eso alegro a Victoria, Bella siempre era muy tímida y le costaba hacer nuevos amigos. Unos segundos después llegaron dos chicos. Uno era enorme y muy musculoso y el otro rubio y muy guapo, en realidad los dos eran muy atractivos.

-Hola muñeca.- dijo el grandote.

"Atractivo y egocéntrico" pensó Victoria.

-Hola.- contestó Victoria con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Me parece que te toco la suerte de que fuéramos compañeros de equipo.- continuó el chico.

El rubio rodeo los ojos.

-Aja.- contestó Victoria. -Me sorprende mi buena suerte.-

-Disculpa a mi amigo.- dijo el rubio. -Casi no lo saco a la calle.-

Victoria rió al ver la cara que el grandote puso ante el comentario del chico.

-Soy Jasper Withlock.- se presentó el rubio extendiendo su mano.

-Victoria Miller.- dijo Victoria estrechando la mano de Jasper.

-Entonces, ¿podemos sentarnos?- preguntó educadamente Jasper.

-Por supuesto, no tienes por qué preguntar.- dijo Victoria. -¿Y tú no tienes nombre?- preguntó dirigiéndose al grandote que al parecer había perdido la seguridad con la que había entrado.

-Emmett Flint.- sonrió el chico también estrechando la mano de Victoria y tomando asiento en el banco vacío haciendo que la pelirroja quedara en medio de los dos chicos.

-Muy bien.- dijo la mujer arrugada dirigiéndose a la parte delantera del laboratorio donde había un pizarrón y una mesa para la maestra. -Ya tuvieron tiempo para presentarse y tendrán este semestre y el que sigue para conocerse bien porque no habrá cambios de equipo. Yo soy la profesora Nancy Wilber. Muy bien, ahora que ya nos conocimos nos dedicaremos a lo que nos interesa. Las calificaciones se entregan cada dos meses y la mitad de la calificación para este periodo será un trabajo de investigación con el tema de Química Orgánica, obviamente el trabajo lo harán con los miembros de su equipo. El primer avance del trabajo lo revisare este viernes así que será mejor que se pongan a trabajar.-

-Creo que tendremos esta semana muy ocupada.- dijo Victoria.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Emmett.

-Ni crean que yo voy a hacer el trabajo sola.- dijo Victoria.

-No, como crees Vicky.- dijo Jasper. -¿Puedo llamarte Vicky?-

-Sí, así me llaman mis amigos.-

-Bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Vicky, somos un equipo y los tres vamos a trabajar juntos.- dijo Jasper. -Yo me encargo de que este grandulón también lo haga.-

-Trabajare, Jasper. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos hace rato con los chicos? Adiós al adolescente estúpido.-

-Así que eras de ese tipo de chicos que quieren que los demás hagan lo que les corresponde.- dijo Victoria.

-Esa persona ya quedó en el pasado, se quedó en Washington.- dijo Emmett.

-¿Eres de Washington?- preguntó Victoria.

-Sí.- contestó Emmett. -Jasper, otros dos amigos y yo vinimos de Washington.-

-¿Tu eres de California?- pregunto Jasper.

-No, la chica de por allá.- dijo Victoria señalando hacia donde estaba Bella.- Bella, otras dos amigas y yo nos acabamos de mudar de Seattle.-

-¿Y dónde estás viviendo?- preguntó Emmett.

-Las cuatro estamos rentando un departamento en la playa.- contesto Victoria. -¿Y ustedes?-

-También rentamos un departamento entre los cuatro, sólo que no tuvimos la suerte de que estuviera en la playa.- dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo le haremos para el avance del viernes?- pregunto Jasper.

-Amigo, ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Vicks a que conozca nuestro humilde hogar, comemos pizza y hacemos el trabajo?- sugirió Emmett.

-Por mi perfecto.- dijo Jasper. -¿Qué te parece Vicky?-

-Bien, ¿en dónde viven chicos?- preguntó Victoria.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos cuando acaben las clases?- sugirió Jasper.

-Muy bien, entonces así quedamos chicos.- dijo Victoria y volteo hacia donde estaba Bella, su amiga la estaba observando, Victoria le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió.

Bella estaba encantada con sus compañeros de equipo, Jacob y Leah, se veían buenos chicos y trabajadores, lo que ella necesitaba, además de que eran simpáticos y divertidos. Había averiguado que los dos ya se conocían por que habían estado juntos desde la primaria y los dos eran de California. Eran como sus amigas y ella, las cuatro se conocían casi desde el jardín de niños. Victoria era hija única, sus padres eran empresarios importantísimos por lo que no le prestaban mucha atención a su hija, lo que había hecho que ella quisiera salirse de su casa a la primera oportunidad, y esa había sido la universidad y las otras tres chicas la habían apoyado y como habían hecho el pacto de jamás separarse decidieron escoger la misma universidad en un lugar fuera de Washington. Alice, era pequeña pero de cuidado; una chica adicta a las compras y un torbellino capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera, había seguido a sus amigas a California como un acto de rebeldía y para demostrarle a su mamá, que siempre la había criticado y estaba más interesada en su novio apenas unos años más grande que Alice, que ella hacía lo que quería. Rosalie, hermosa, rubia, buen cuerpo pero inteligente. Le había costado mucho trabajo dejar Seattle porque eso implicaba dejar a Ryan, su novio desde hace ya 5 meses, la relación más larga que había tenido Rosalie. Y estaba ella, Bella, nunca se había sentido la gran cosa; es más siempre había sentido que desentonaba con sus amigas, las tres tan hermosas, tan populares y ella era la inseguridad andando. Las cuatro pertenecían a familias muy importantes y bien ubicadas, lo que había sido una de las razones por las que habían querido alejarse de su castillo donde todo era color rosa.

-Bella, ¿qué te parce si un día de estos nos quedamos a la biblioteca para poder empezar a hacer el trabajo?- dijo Jacob sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eso estaría muy bien.- contestó Bella.

-Te buscamos mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo que día nos quedamos.- dijo Leah. -Así primero vemos que tanta tarea tenemos para la semana y escogemos un día que nos acomode a los tres.-

Bella asintió.

-Bien, ya tuvieron tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo para lo de su trabajo el viernes, así que comenzaremos la clase. ¿Alguien quiere decirme a que se dedica la química?- preguntó la profesora Wilber.

…

Alice caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba perdida y además ya iba muy tarde para su primera clase. "Tal vez debería de correr." Pensaba Alice. "No, correr, nunca, eso era totalmente anti- fashion. Debí de haber traído un mapa como Bella. No, lo mapas también son anti- fashion."

Alice iba tan distraída en su debate mental que no vio al chico que iba caminando en el sentido contrario al de ella, el chico caminaba rápidamente, traía audífonos en los oídos e iba enfrascado en la lectura de su horario. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que los dos estaban en el suelo.

-Lo siento. Fue mi culpa.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rieron por la coincidencia.

-De verdad lo siento, iba distraído.- dijo el chico quitándose los audífonos, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias.- dijo Alice aceptando la mano que le ofreció el chico y sobándose el trasero. "Ouch" pensó la chica. -No, yo iba distraída. Fue mi culpa.-

-También yo iba distraído.- dijo el chico.

-Bien… ¿chico?- comenzó Alice.

-James.-

-Bien, James, dejémoslo en que los dos tuvimos la culpa.-

-Está bien, chica. Los dos somos culpables.-

-Alice.-

-¿Por qué no estás en clase, Alice?- preguntó James.

-¿Qué, eres el vigilante del pasillo? ¿Quieres que te muestre mi pase?- rió Alice.

-Por favor.- sonrió James.

-La verdad es que estoy perdida y ya se me hizo tarde para mi primera clase.-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase tienes?-

-Biología.-

-Parece que el destino quisiera que te encontraras conmigo para que nos ayudáramos a encontrar el laboratorio de Biología, yo también tengo esa clase.-

-Bueno, al menos no hare el ridículo sola.- dijo Alice aliviada y los dos se encaminaron a la búsqueda del laboratorio de biología.

…

-Tienen derecho a faltar máximo cuatro veces en el semestre, cinco faltas o más los mandaran directamente a extraordinario. Pasando a otro punto, las calificaciones se dividen bimestralmente, formando tres periodos, el promedio de estos tres periodos se promediara con la calificación de examen semestral para dar como resultado la calificación final. La calificación del periodo se compone por el 60 porciento del examen de periodo…-

Rosalie tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, se perdió después de que el maestro de historia, el señor Polmant, hablara por más de media hora sin ninguna pausa. El señor Polmant era tan viejo que a Rosalie le dio la impresión que había sido testigo de todos los hechos de la historia de Norteamérica a partir del primer Día de Gracias, además de que tenía la voz más suave que había oído y la estaba arrullando. Bueno, no todo era culpa del maestro, si tan solo se hubiera ido a dormir un poco más temprano la noche anterior no estaría a punto de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre. Pero, la verdad, es que había sido inevitable no desvelarse. Ryan la había llamado a las diez de la noche y habían pasado tres horas hablando por teléfono. Llevaba tres días sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba demasiado. Se preguntaba si Alice tendría razón. Ahora que ella estaba en California y Ryan en Washington, no podrían verse todos los días como lo hacían cuando los dos estaban en Seattle; ahora si tenía suerte podría verlo máximo dos veces al mes. Habían acordado que se llamarían todos los días o en el caso de no poder llamarse, tenían el recurso del internet. Pero, ¿qué tal si Ryan encontraba a otra chica? ¿Se lo diría o simplemente saldría con las dos al mismo tiempo? "No, Rosalie, no debes de pensar eso. Ryan me ama." Se regañó. "La distancia solo hará nuestro amor más fuerte."

-Disculpa.- dijo el chico que estaba sentado delante de ella, sacándola de su ensoñación y sus regaños mentales.

-¿Sí?- contestó distraídamente.

-Hola, me llamo Edward.-

-Ah, hola. Yo soy Rosalie.-

-Mh, Rosalie. Me preguntaba si querías hacer el trabajo conmigo.-

-Sí, espera, ¿qué trabajo?-

Edward rió.

-Lo siento, estaba muy distraída.- dijo Rosalie.

-Entiendo, yo me quede dormido y me acabo de enterar por ese chico, que tenemos que formar parejas para hacer una exposición sobre la Independencia de Estados Unidos para presentarla en dos semanas.-

-Oh vaya. Pues bien, entonces, ¿eres mi pareja?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, soy tu pareja.- contestó Edward.

* * *

Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews con sus quejas, comentarios, sugerencias.

Nos leemos pronto...


	3. ¡Fuego!

Capítulo 3

¡Fuego!

-¿Te diste cuenta que el maestro de Biología tenía un pedazo de espinaca atorado en el diente las dos horas completas de la clase?- le preguntó Alice a James cuando salían del laboratorio y se dirigían a la cafetería.

-¡Sí! La espinaca me distraía y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que había desayunado el hombre.- rió James.

-¡Lo sé! No tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de levantar la mano y decirle que tenía un horrible pedazo de espinaca en medio de los dientes.-

-Eso hubiera sido muy gracioso.-

-Gracioso y humillante para el profesor.- dijo Alice y los dos rieron mientras caminaban.

-Qué asco. ¿Por qué no se lavo los dientes antes de dar la clase? Qué bueno que nos sentamos en la parte de atrás o nos hubiera llegado el olor de omelett de espinaca que comió por la mañana.-

-Es una suerte que hayamos encontrado lugar al final del laboratorio después de que llegamos veinte minutos tarde.-

-¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que tuvimos esta mañana?- preguntó James cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería.

-Me doy cuenta.- rió Alice.

-Uno de mis amigos está sentado por allá, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó James.

-Oh muchas gracias.- dijo Alice e inspecciono con la mirada la cafetería en busca de las chicas, las localizo a unas cuantas mesas de distancia de donde estaban. -Pero, mis amigas están por allá. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?-

-Claro, y revisa tus dientes cuando termines de comer.- bromeó James.

-Tenlo por seguro.- dijo Alice y se dirigió a donde estaban Bella y Rosalie.- ¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Al!- exclamó Bella.

-Venías muy divertida.- dijo Rosalie.

-Sí, James es muy gracioso.-

-¿James?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Está conmigo en Biología, lo encontré, más bien, nos encontramos en el pasillo, ninguno de los dos sabíamos dónde estaba el laboratorio.-

-No es mal parecido.- dijo Rosalie.

-No, es muy guapo; pero como que no es mi tipo.- dijo Alice.

-Al, tú no tienes un tipo.- dijo Bella.

-Bueno, basta. ¿Dónde está Vicks? ¿No tenían clase juntas, Bella?-

-Sí, pero yo me salí antes y Vicky se quedó haciendo planes para su trabajo con sus compañeros de equipo.-

-Miren, viene entrando.- dijo Rose.

Victoria estaba en la puerta de la cafetería riendo con Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Gusta acompañarnos a nuestra mesa, bella señorita?- preguntó Emmett tomado la mano de Victoria y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Lo siento señor, pero mis amigas me están esperando.- dijo Victoria.

-Es una lástima.- sonrió Jasper. -Pero ya quedamos de vernos el miércoles a la hora de la salida en la entrada principal para que vayas a casa a hacer el avance.-

-No vayas a dejarnos plantados.- dijo Emmett.

-Por supuesto que no, los veré el miércoles.- se despidió Victoria y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo.- dijo Rosalie.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Victoria sentándose a un lado de Alice y en frente de Rosalie y Bella.

-De que hace unos minutos Alice llega riéndose con un chico muy guapo y ahora tu entras muy feliz con dos chicos guapísimos.- contestó Bella.

-¡Bien hecho, Al!- la felicitó Victoria y las dos chocaron sus palmas riendo.

-Era mi compañero de Biología, James, pero les decía a las chicas que no es mi tipo.- dijo Alice.

-Lo mismo les iba a decir yo; Emmett y Jasper son lindísimos y guapos, además de que Jasper es la caballerosidad andando pero como que no son mi tipo.- dijo Victoria.

-Vaya que se ponen exigentes chicas.- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero no te preocupes Rose, apenas es el primer día de clases, ya encontraremos a nuestro "tipo".- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Victoria.

Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron a la mesa en la que estaban sentados sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué creen chicos?- exclamó Emmett emocionadísimo jalando la silla que estaba a un lado de Edward y sentándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Edward y James.

-La guapísima pelirroja a la que James le quiere quitar la falda esta con Jasper y conmigo en el equipo de Química.-

-¡¿De verdad?- exclamó James interesado. -Vaya buena suerte que tienen chicos. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-No te lo diremos, si lo único que piensas es en quitarle la falda.- dijo Emmett.

-Así es, ella es una buena chica y me callo muy bien.- corroboró Jasper.

-Vamos chicos, ustedes me conocen.- dijo James.

-Precisamente por eso.- dijo Edward.

-¡Oh vamos! Que apoyo amigos. Saben que no solo pienso en eso.- se defendió James.

-Lo sabemos amigo.- dijo Emmett. -¿Qué dices Jazz? ¿Le decimos como se llama?-

-Yo creo que si Emmett. Hay que ser buenos amigos.- dijo Jasper.

-¡Ya díganme!- exigió James.

-Primero las palabras mágicas Jimmy.- dijo Emmett.

-No me digas Jimmy.- dijo James.

-Esas no son las palabras mágicas.- volvió a decir Emmett.

-Mis muy queridos amigos Emmett y Jasper ¿podrían decirme por favor como se llama la guapísima pelirroja?- dijo James.

-Eso es todo, pero te falto mencionar lo guapos que somos.- dijo Emmett.

-Ya díganle.- dijo Edward.

-Victoria Miller.- dijo Jasper.

-Victoria.- dijo James.

-Lindo nombre.- dijo Edward.

-Más linda es ella.- dijo James.

-Y es muy agradable.- dijo Jasper.

-Tienen que presentármela.- dijo James.

-¿Tenemos?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿Por favor?-

-Lo pensaremos.- rió Jasper.

-Ya veremos James, ya veremos.- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno.- dijo James esperanzado. -Una de sus amigas está conmigo en Biología, se llama Alice.-

-¿Quién es de las tres?- preguntó Edward.- La rubia no es porque ella es Rosalie.-

-¿Tu cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jasper.

-Es mi pareja para una exposición en Historia.- dijo Edward.

-Tú también tuviste suerte.- dijo Emmett.- Es muy bella.-

-Sí, lo es y también es muy simpática, me agrado.- dijo Edward.

-Entonces supongo que la guapa pequeña es Alice.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó James.

-Por que la otra chica estaba en nuestra clase de Química. ¿Recuerdas Em?- contestó Jasper.

-Es cierto.- dijo Emmett haciendo memoria. -Vicks dijo su nombre cuando nos contó de donde venían. Pero no lo recuerdo.-

-Ni yo.- dijo Jasper.

-En fin.- dijo James. -Tuvimos suerte con nuestras compañeras de clase, ¿no es así?-

-Sí.- contestaron los otros tres.

-Así podemos presentárnoslas mutuamente.- dijo inocentemente James.

-Lo que quieres es que te presentemos a Vicky.- dijo Emmett.

-Hagamos un trato James.- dijo Jasper. -Te presento a Vicky si tú me presentas a Alice.-

-Trato hecho.- dijo James estrechando la mano de Jasper.

-Edward.- dijo Emmett. -Si tú me presentas a Rosalie yo te presento a … a, la chica de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo.-

-Claro, Emmett.- rió Edward. -¿Cómo me la presentaras si ni siquiera sabes su nombre?-

-Se lo preguntare a Vicky.- dijo Emmett.

-No te molestes.- dijo Edward. -Pensare si le convienes a Rose.-

-Claro que le convengo.- se defendió Emmett.

-Eso lo juzgare yo.- dijo Edward.

…

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. A la hora de la salida, las chicas esperaban a Rosalie en el estacionamiento. La rubia había decidido hacer una parada improvisada al baño antes al baño para revisar su aspecto.

-Vamos, ¿por qué tarda tanto?- dijo Bella recargada en el BMW M3 convertible rojo de Rosalie. -Muero de hambre.-

-Eso no se pregunta Bells.- dijo Victoria. –Rose no saldrá hasta que se vea perfecta, algo ya de por si imposible.-

-Así es, no confía en que nosotras le digamos que se ve muy bien, se lo tiene que rectificar el espejo.- dijo Alice. –Más le vale que ya no tarde, yo también muero de hambre.-

-Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a comer? Nuestro refrigerador está vacío aún.- dijo Victoria.

-Y ese no es nuestro mayor problema.-

-Cierto, ¿cómo vamos a alimentarnos?- preguntó Alice.- Ninguna de nosotras sabe cocinar.-

-Moriremos de hambre.- dramatizo Victoria.

-Ya encontraremos una solución.- dijo Alice.- No podemos comer siempre fast food.-

-Terminaremos siendo cuatro pelotas muy redondas.- dijo Victoria horrorizada.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- dijo Alice.- Que no estará redondo.-

-¿Podemos encontrar la solución más tarde? Lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es comer.- dijo Bella.

-Yo también.- dijo Alice.- ¿Y si comemos hamburguesas?-

-¿Qué paso con el cadáver redondo?- preguntó Victoria levantando una ceja.

-Solo hoy.- imploró Alice poniendo su cara de perrito triste capaz de convencer a cualquiera.

-Está bien.- cedió Victoria.

-¡Sí!- saltó Alice al tiempo que veía a Rosalie acercarse.- ¡Por fin! ¡Vámonos ya!-

-No es para tanto.- dijo Rosalie abriendo el auto.

-Sí lo es.- dijo Alice deslizándose en el asiento trasero junto con Bella.- Muero de hambre.-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Fue idea de la enana.- dijo Victoria desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Tú me apoyaste, Vicks.- se defendió Alice.

-Corrección, me convenciste.- dijo Victoria.- Vamos a McDonald´s.-

-Sabes cuantos minutos de spinning tendré que hacer después?- pregunto Rosalie poniéndose sus lentes oscuros.

-Los mismos que nosotras.- dijo Alice.- ¡Vámonos!-

-Está bien.- dijo Rosalie y arrancó.

…

Las chicas vivían en un hermoso apartamento junto a la playa. El apartamento, los autos y la colegiatura de la universidad iban por cortesía de sus acaudalados padres. Su intención era independizarse completamente de sus padres, pero eso les era prácticamente imposible. Uno, porque aún eran menores de edad y dos porque de verdad necesitaban su ayuda económica.

El apartamento era de un piso y contaba con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, comedor y sala. Las chicas habían dedicado el fin de semana anterior a su entrada a la universidad a decorarlo a su gusto.

-¿Están seguras que ninguna quiere venir conmigo al gimnasio?- preguntó Rosalie el martes por la tarde.

-Segura.- dijo Bella sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-¿Por qué no vas tu primero a ver como esta y después nos convences de ir?- sugirió Victoria desde el sofá donde estaba hojeando una revista.

-No las voy a convencer de nada.- dijo Rosalie que ya estaba en la puerta vestida con sus pants y un top azul.- Irán conmigo al gimnasio mínimo dos veces a la semana.-

-¿Podemos empezar la próxima semana?- preguntó Bella.

-Lamento interrumpir su discusión, pero tenemos que ir al supermercado.- dijo Alice desde la cocina donde le echaba un vistazo al vacío refrigerador.

-Podemos ir esta tarde.- sugirió Victoria.

-Sí, así nos liberamos de ir al gimnasio con Rose.- murmuró Alice.

-Te escuche Alice Brandon.- dijo Rosalie.- Bella, decide, ¿vas al gimnasio conmigo o acompañas a Alice y Vicky al supermercado?-

-Me parece que acompañare a las chicas.- dijo Bella.

-Bien, pero la próxima semana no se salvaran de ir conmigo.- dijo Rosalie y se fue.

-Entonces.- dijo Alice caminando hacia la sala en donde estaban sus dos amigas.- Vamos por provisiones.-

…

Se dirigieron al supermercado en el Mercedes E- Class negro de Victoria. Tardaron varios minutos en encontrar el supermercado adecuado, según Alice, para encontrar todo lo que necesitaban. Estaban emocionadas, ya que era la primera vez que irían a hacer las compras para su casa nueva, en Seattle siempre eran las amas de casa las que se ocupaban de eso.

-Bien.- dijo Alice cuando ya tenían la mitad del carrito lleno de cosas que la verdad no les iba a servir de mucho.- Este empaque esta hermoso, miren es morado y azul.- y lo lanzó al interior del carrito.

-Alli, es sopa de hongos.- dijo Victoria sacando la pequeña caja del carrito y leyéndolo.- Yo no voy a comer esto y dudo que tu o Bella y Rose lo haga.-

-Soy alérgica a los hongos.- dijo Bella.

-Está bien.- dijo Alice.- Sigamos, he decidido que hoy prepararemos la comida nosotras mismas.-

-Pero no sabemos cocinar.- dijo Victoria.

-No hay problema, Vicks. Aquí.- dijo Alice tomando una caja de lasagna del estante.- Dice cómo prepararla, ya verás que es muy fácil.-

…

Rosalie estaba en la caminadora, el gimnasio de la universidad era de buen tamaño y contaba con los elementos esenciales que la rubia requería para mantenerse en forma. Llevaba veinte minutos corriendo, tenía los auriculares de su iPod puestos y constantemente se hidrataba con agua.

Le faltaban diez minutos para terminar su rutina en la caminadora cuando su botella de agua se quedo vacía y ella moría por más agua. Comenzó a buscar la fuente de agua con la mirada, la encontró a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a un lado de los aparatos para hacer abdominales. El problema es que no quería parar. Era tan exigente consigo misma en cuanto a lo que se cuerpo se refería, que si para en ese momento para llenar su botella de agua, tendría que comenzar de nuevo con los treinta minutos en la caminadora.

-Si quieres… yo puedo… llenar… tu botella de… agua, preciosura.- dijo pausadamente, por el esfuerzo, el chico que estaba a un lado de ella levantando pesas.

-Sería muy amable de tu parte.- dijo Rosalie extendiéndole la botella pero sin mirarlo.

El chico tomó la botella y se dirigió a la fuente de agua, fue en el momento en el que le dio la espalda cuando Rosalie miró al chico.

"Pero que buen trasero" pensó Rosalie. "Y, o por Dios, que brazos. Si que le han servido los ejercicios con las pesas. ¡Pero Rosalie Hale, ¿en que estas pensando? Ryan está mucho mejor. No, la verdad es que este chico esta muchísimo más buenote que Ryan."

El chico se dio la vuelta y Rosalie tuvo que dejar de admirarlo descaradamente y concentrarse en la pantalla de la caminadora. Cinco minutos.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo el chico.

-Gracias.-

-Podrías agradecerme diciéndome tu nombre.- dijo el chico recargándose en la caminadora.

-Rosalie.- dijo sin dejar de correr.

-Hola Rosalie, yo soy Emmett.-

-Muchas gracias por el agua, Emmett-

-De nada, lo que sea por una bella dama.-

Rosalie sonrió y bebió de la botella sin dejar de correr.

…

-Muy bien, ¿están preparadas para nuestra primera vez en la cocina, chicas?- preguntó Alice.

Había obligado a sus dos amigas a usar un delantal idéntico al de ella. Los tres delantales eran rosa y se podía leer en ellos la frase: "Cocinera sexy… hagamos spagetti y no la guerra."

-No sé en qué momento compraste estos estúpidos y ridículos delantales.- dijo Victoria.

-Deja a mis delantales en paz.- se defendió Alice.- Bueno, comencemos. Bella, ¿cuál es el primer paso según la caja?-

-En una fuente untada con margarina, colocar la placa de lasaña fácil y formar capas con sofrito, otra de carne, y volver a poner una placa de lasaña. Repetir la operación hasta terminar las placas. En la última placa, incorporar una capa generosa de bechamel, y espolvorear con el queso rallado y trozos de mantequilla pequeños. Introducir en el horno precalentado a 200º durante unos 10 minutos, o en un microondas que tenga gratinador.- leyó Bella.

-Es muy fácil. ¡Hagámoslo chicas!- exclamó Alice emocionada.

Hicieron todo lo que indicaba la caja, metieron la fuente al horno y las chicas se dirigieron a la sala a ver la televisión en lo que pasaba el tiempo. Encontraron un programa acerca de las nuevas tendencias de moda.

Veinte minutos después.

-Oigan, como que huele medio extraño.- dijo Victoria.

-Si.- dijo Bella olfateando.

-Huele como a…- empezó a decir Alice cuando escucharon el ruido de una pequeña explosión.

Las tres brincaron de su lugar.

-¡La lasagna!- exclamó Bella.

Las chicas se dirigieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡AHHHHH!- Victoria soltó un grito de terror al ver humo saliendo del horno.

Las tres se acercaron al horno, Alice extendió el brazo y abrió el horno, salió una gran nube de humo para poder darle paso al fuego.

-¡FUEGO!- gritó Alice.

-¡Nos incendiamos!- exclamó Victoria.

-¡Hay que salvar las cosas de valor!- dijo Alice.

Las tres, con la cara manchada de de negro, corrieron a sus habitaciones a sacar lo que creían importante. En menos de dos minutos, las tres salían corriendo del departamento, sin dejar de gritar, con los brazos ocupados con prendas de ropa, laptops, celulares, iPods, etc. Gritaban como actrices de película de terror cuando llegaron a la calle.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una mujer que salía de su apartamento al escuchar los gritos de las chicas.

-¡Nuestra casa de quema!- exclamó Victoria.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó la mujer.- No se preocupen chicas. ¡Carlisle!-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un hombre asomándose por la ventana.

-Ven aquí un momento, la casa de estas chicas se está quemando.- dijo la mujer.

El hombre salió de su casa corriendo y rápidamente entró al apartamento de las chicas.

-Tranquilícense, estoy segura de que mi esposo lo podrá solucionar.-

-Muchas gracias señora.- dijo Victoria.

-Esme- se presentó la mujer.- Esme West, y él es mi marido Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto Esme, yo soy Victoria Miller.-

-Alice Brandon.-

-Isabella Swan.-

-Mucho gusto chicas.- sonrió Esme.

Esme era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años que vivía con su esposo en el apartamento de al lado. Aparentemente no tenían hijos.

-No se preocupen chicas.- dijo el esposo de Esme saliendo del apartamento.- Solo fue un pequeño fuego en el horno. Ya lo apagué con el extintor que encontré en la parte de atrás.-

-Muchísimas gracias señor.- dijo Alice.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- dijeron Bella y Victoria al mismo tiempo aliviadas.

-No hay de que chicas. Bueno yo tengo que dejarlas, tengo que llegar al trabajo.- dijo el señor Carlisle y se fue.

-Bueno chicas, están hechas un desastre. ¿Qué trataban de hacer?- dijo Esme.

-Tratábamos de aprender a cocinar.- dijo Victoria.

-Porque ya nos hartamos de la comida rápida.- dijo Alice.

-Tratábamos de hacer lasagna pero parece que la dejamos demasiado tiempo en el horno.- dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué vienen a mi casa a comer algo y así podemos conocernos mejor?- preguntó Esme.

Las chicas aceptaron inmediatamente y entraron junto con Esme a su apartamento, donde pronto entablaron amistad con ella.

* * *

Hola! Una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero aquí esta un nuevo cap., originalmente era mas largo y con otro título pero al final decidí cambiarlo un poquito. No olviden dejar un review porfavor chicas, eso me alegra mucho. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios. Espero actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos...


	4. Intruso

Capítulo 4

Intruso

"Vaya que ese tipo estaba buenote" pensaba Rosalie ya solo a unas cuantas calles del departamento. "Tenía un muy buen trasero."

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto, era de Ryan y decía: Siempre estoy pensando en ti, Rose. Te extraño demasiado. Te amo.

-Gracias por el recordatorio de que tengo novio y que no debo estar pensando en el trasero de otros tipos.- se dijo a sí misma cuando aparcaba el auto.

Entró al departamento y como no vio a ninguna de sus amigas, se puso a buscarlas por todo el lugar hasta que detectó un olor extraño, siguió el aroma hasta la cocina y fue cuando vio todo el desastre en el horno, el intento de lasagna quemado y lo que quedaba del químico del extintor.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- dijo Rosalie

Sacó su celular para marcarle a alguna de las chicas, la A era la prima en la lista de contactos así que le marcó a Alice.

-¡Hola Rose!- exclamó Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios están y por qué nuestra cocina está hecha un desastre?- exclamó Rosalie.

-Tranquilízate Rose, estamos en casa de Esme.-

-¿Quién es Esme?-

-Nuestra vecina de enfrente. ¿Por qué no vienes para acá y te contamos lo que le sucedió a nuestra cocina?-

-Está bien, voy para allá.- dijo Rosalie y se dispuso a ir con la vecina Esme.

No tardó más de un minuto en llegar. La puerta la abrió Esme.

-Hola, supongo que tú debes de ser Rosalie.- dijo la mujer. -Yo soy Esme. Es un placer conocerte. Pasa por favor.-

-Mucho gusto Esme, gracias.- dijo Rosalie entrando al departamento y dirigiéndose a la sala en dónde estaban Alice, Bella y Victoria. -Hola chicas.-

-Hola Rose.- dijeron las tres.

-¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio?- preguntó Victoria.

-Muy bien.- contestó Rosalie. -La siguiente semana vendrán conmigo.-

-Como tú ordenes.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño problema al momento de intentar hacer la comida.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Pequeño?- preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, está bien, un gran problema.- dijo Bella.

-Dejamos mucho tiempo la lasagna en el horno y explotó.- dijo Alice.

-Solo a ustedes se les ocurre.- dijo Rosalie. -¡Si no saben cocinar!-

-Disculpa por preocuparnos por no querer comer comida rápido todos los días.- dijo Alice defendiéndose.

-Me parece que yo podría ayudarlas en eso.- dijo Esme.

-¿Podrías?- preguntó Victoria.

-A mi me encanta cocina y no me molestaría prepararles su comida.- dijo Eme.

-Esme, no tienes porque…- comenzó a decir Bella.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, ustedes lo necesitan, lo único que les pido a cambio es un poco de compañía. Carlisle se la vive en el hospital y la mayoría de las veces yo en quedo en la casa sin nada que hacer. ¿Qué les parece?-

-Nos encantaría Esme, muchas gracias.- dijo Victoria abrazándola.

-Sí, de verdad muchas gracias.- dijo Rosalie.

-Y por la compañía no te preocupes, nos verás tanto que te hartaras de nosotras.- dijo Alice.

…

El miércoles por la tarde Victoria esperaba a Emmett y Jasper en el estacionamiento de la escuela para ir a hacer el trabajo de Química.

-Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar Vicks.- dijo Jasper. -Pero Emmett no se apura.-

-Oye, tenía que estar presentable si iba a ver a esta bella señorita.- dijo Emmett.

-Tus cumplidos no servirán conmigo, Emmett.- rió Victoria.

-Sabes que me deseas.- dijo Emmett.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.- ironizó Victoria.

-Ya deja de hostigarla Emmett, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Jasper. - ¿Traes auto?-

-Sí, se me hizo tarde en la mañana y tuve que venirme sola- contestó Victoria.

-Perfecto, porque nosotros no traemos, James nos trajo y ya se fue, según él tenía prisa.- dijo Emmett.

-Bien, entonces será en mi auto.- dijo Victoria y se dirigió a su auto.

-Wooow.- dijo Emmett.

-Es un auto hermoso.- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias.- contestó Victoria

Jasper le abrió a Victoria la puerta del piloto del Mercedes de Victoria y el se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

-Ósea, me dejan sólo en el asiento de atrás.- se quejo Emmett.

-Si quieres venir adelante puedes sentarte en las piernas de Jasper.- dijo Victoria poniéndose las gafas de sol.

-Ya que.- dijo Emmett y se metió en el asiento trasero. Su departamento no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, llegaron, pidieron una pizza y se pusieron a hacer el trabajo. Gracias a la presión de Jasper y de Victoria, Emmett no los interrumpió más que para cosas sobre la investigación, tres horas después ya tenían todo terminado y conversaban muy amenamente en el comedor.

-Disculpen chicos, ¿dónde está el baño? Tengo que lavarme las manos, me huelen a pizza.- dijo Victoria.

-A pizza con libro.- rió Emmett. -Es la puerta de allá.

-Perfecto.- dijo Victoria y se dirigió al baño.

En cuanto Victoria cerró la puerta del baño, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró James con un estuche de guitarra en el hombro.

-¿Dónde habías estado, hermano?- preguntó Jasper levantando los libros de la mesa.

-Fui a hacer varias audiciones para entrar en una banda.- dijo James y dejo la guitarra en el sillón.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- preguntó Emmett.

-Me parece que bien.- dijo James sacando una soda del refrigerador. -Tres de las cinco bandas con las que adicione me dijeron que les había encantado mi música y que me llamarían la próxima semana.-

-Eso es genial.- lo felicitó Jasper. -¿Y dónde está Edward?-

-Ni idea.- dijo James, abrió la lata y se salpicó toda la camisa. -¡Demonios!-

El chico se quitó la camisa empapada.

-Hey, no te desnudes en la cocina.- dijo Emmett.

-Oh, vamos Emm, tú te desnudas en todos lados.- dijo James dirigiéndose por el pasillo a su habitación.

-Es que tenemos vis…- comenzó a decir Jasper.

James pasaba justo al lado del baño cuando volvió la vista para preguntarle a Jasper que estaba diciendo y justo en ese momento Victoria salió del baño, pero iba viendo su celular y se fue a estampar contra el torso desnudo y bien formado de James.

James giro la cabeza para ver contra qué se había estrellada y en cuanto vio a la pelirroja se quedó sin habla y los nervios se apoderaron de él.

-Lo siento.- dijo Victoria.

"¡Oh por Dios! Que increíble cuerpo." Pensó Victoria al sentir la dureza de los músculos.

-No, yo lo-lo siento.- tartamudeó James.

-Vicks, el es nuestro amigo James, James ella es Victoria.- dijo Jasper.

-Mu- mucho gusto.- dijo James.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Victoria con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que James se sonrojara. -Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme, mis amigas me necesitan en casa.-

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó James.

-Sí, créeme, no conoces a Alice enojada.-

-¿La pequeña Alice puede enojarse?- preguntó James.

-No la subestimes por su pequeña estatura.- dijo Victoria y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se separó de James y guardo los libros en su bolso. -Fue un gusto conocerte James.-

-Lo mismo digo Vicky.- dijo James.

-Los veo mañana en clase chicos.- se despidió de Emmett y Jasper.

-Nos vemos Vicks.- dijo Emmett.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo Jasper.

James se tiró en el sillón y cuando Jasper regresó dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que ella estaba aquí?-

-No nos diste tiempo.- dijo Emmett.

-Creo que ese fue el mayor oso de mi vida.- dijo James.

-¿Pero por qué un oso?- pregunto Jasper sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

-Estaba semidesnudo en frente de ella.- dijo James.

-Es una suerte que no seas obeso.- se burlo Emmett.

…

Al día siguiente por la tarde Rosalie y Bella habían salido al supermercado a comprar cosas que en verdad sirvieran para la casa, Victoria leía un libro en su cuarto y Alice tomaba una ducha cuando tocaron a la puerta. Victoria se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Jasper.- dijo Victoria y lo hizo pasar.

-Hola Vicks, gracias por permitirme venir.- dijo Jasper.

-Qué bueno que me llamaste o hubiera salido con las chicas. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo así?-

-No gracias, vengo de paso, tengo entrenamiento mas tarde. Solo vine por mi libro.-

-Sí, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta cuando lo metí en mi bolso.-

-No te preocupes Vicks. Lindo departamento.-

-Gracias Jazz, iré por el libro.-

Victoria se dirigió a su habitación y Jasper se quedo en la sala viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Vicks! ¿Has visto la secadora de cabello?- preguntó Alice saliendo del baño solo con una pequeña toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo y luego se percato de su presencia.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Vicks! ¡Hay un intruso en la casa!- gritó y rápidamente tomó la lámpara de la mesa de la sala dispuesta a lanzárselo.

-¡Nooo! No soy un intruso.- dijo Jasper y decidió que lo mejor, muy a su pesar, era taparse los ojos con las manos, aunque dejo un pequeño espacio entre los dedos.

-¡Vicky!- gritó Alice.

Victoria llego corriendo al escuchar los gritos con el libro en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Al? ¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó Victoria y vio la cómica escena antes sus ojos: Jasper cubriéndose los ojos y a Alice envuelta en una toalla y con la lámpara entre las manos. -Alice, el es Jasper, mi compañero de Química y vino por un libro.-

Jasper saludó con la mano libre.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Alice y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Jasper. Aquí está el libro.-

-Gracias Vicks y por favor discúlpame con tu amiga.-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.- dijo Victoria.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Jasper y subió a su auto con la imagen de Alice con el cabello escurriéndole y solo con la toalla encima.

* * *

Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho. Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar porque las siguientes dos semanas son de exámenes finales, pero en cuanto acabe el semestre tendrán actualizaciones más seguidas. ¿Adivinen qué? El miércoles es mi cumpleaños y me darán el peor regalo de la vida: un examen final de contabilidad financiera así que consuélenme y denme el mejor regalo que puedo recibir: sus reviews por favor, se los imploro, déjenme un review, así me inspiro mas y me dan ánimos. Cuídense y nos leemos…

Mrs. Darcy HP


	5. Lluvia

Capítulo 5

Lluvia

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Rosalie cuando se dirigían al convertible después de salir del gimnasio.

-No, quiero caminar un rato.- dijo Bella.

-¿Estás loca? Acabamos de hacer ejercicio y además parece que va a llover.-

-Precisamente por eso.- contestó Bella.

-Bueno, está bien Bells. Te veré en la casa más tarde.- dijo Rosalie y se acerco a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bella espero a que el auto de su amiga se perdiera para comenzar a caminar por la acera. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba en la vida era caminar. Se sentía libre, podía sentir el viento chocar contra su piel y casi podía oler la lluvia que estaba a punto de caer. Como si la naturaleza siguiera sus pensamientos, se escucho un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Bella se puso la capucha de su sudadera pero no hizo más por cubrirse del agua. Siguió caminando dejando que la lluvia escurriera por su capucha y por el cabello que estaba sin cubrir.

…

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Quedaste de pasar por mi más temprano.- decía Emmett mientras Edward lo llevaba al gimnasio.

-Lo siento Emmett, me retrase un poco.- dijo Edward.

-Está bien, pero a estas horas ya no estará Rosalie.-

-Lo siento Emmett, ya la encontrarás otra vez.- dijo Edward.

-Eso espero. Es que ella es tan hermosa. Creo que estoy enamorado.-

-Emm, sólo has hablado con ella una vez.- dijo Edward.

-Y fue la mejor conversación que he tenido en toda mi vida.-

-No sabes nada de ella.-

-Ya la conoceré.-

-Bueno, suerte con ella.-

-Tú pasaras más tiempo con ella. Ayúdame.-

-Ni hablar, ella me cae bien, ¿por qué le haría eso?- preguntó Edward desviando la mirada del camino a la cara de su amigo.

-Porque… ¡Cuidado Edward!- gritó Emmett.

Alguien no se había fijado al cruzar la calle y Edward tuvo que pisar el freno a fondo para evitar arrollar a esa persona.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- gritó Edward desde la ventanilla.

La chica a la que casi atropellaba iba toda empapada y volteó espantada y furiosa hacia Edward.

-¡Y tu deberías manejar a menor velocidad!- gritó la chica a mitad de la calle.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí la que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú! ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar?- gritó Edward.

-Ed, ya basta. No pasó nada.- dijo Emmett.

-Pero estuvo a punto de.- dijo Edward metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla y mirando a su amigo.

La chica aprovecho el momento de distracción de Edward para acercarse al flamante Volvo y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la parte de enfrente, luego le hizo una seña obscena con la mano y se echó a correr.

Edward se bajo inmediatamente del auto para comprobar que no le había hecho daño a su amado auto.

-¿Pero qué demonios con esa chica?- preguntó Emmett ya a un lado de su amigo.

-Vaya desquiciada.- dijo Edward.

…

Bella corría, ya estaba a pocas calles de la casa. Si, había tenido un ataque de rabia ocasionado por el susto que se había llevado al ver el auto tan cerca de ella, por unos segundos se imagino en el suelo desangrándose; pero no debía de haber discutido con el fulano y mucho menos patearle el coche. El chico tenía razón, ella había tenido la culpa al no haberse fijado para cruzar la calle. Había pateado su hermoso auto, le había gritado imbécil, le hizo una seña obscena con la mano y después, como la cobarde que era, había huido.

-Ni modo, seguramente no lo volveré a ver en mi vida.- se dijo cuando ya iba entrando a su casa.

-Te dije que iba a llover.- dijo Rosalie en cuanto Bella entró a la sala en donde estaban sus tres amigas.

-Pero mírate nada mas, estas escurriendo.- dijo Alice. -Y manchando el suelo de la casa.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Bella.

-¿Estás bien Bells?- preguntó Victoria. -Tienes cara de asustada.-

-Estoy bien, iré a tomar una ducha rápida y enseguida me reúno con ustedes para contarles que fue lo que me paso.- contestó Bella y se fue a su habitación.

Quince minutos después Bella se encontró con sus amigas en la sala ya estaba mejor de un buen baño con agua caliente y su pijama mas calientita.

-Te dije que te vinieras conmigo.- dijo Rosalie. -No pasaron más de dos minutos que te deje cuando comenzó a llover.-

-Lo sé Rose, pero me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia. Hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por ese imbécil, o más bien la imbécil fui yo.- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué tipo?- preguntó Victoria.

-¿Te molestaron? ¿Te hicieron daño?- pregunto Alice comenzando a alarmarse.

-No, tranquilízate Al.- dijo Bella y comenzó a contarles lo de su incidente en el camino a casa.

-Menos mal que no te paso nada y ese tipo alcanzó a frenar.- dijo Rosalie.

Alice y Victoria estaban partidas de la risa.

-Le di-jis-te im-bé-cil.- trataba de decir Alice entre cada carcajada.

-Y le pateaste el auto.- dijo Victoria en la misma situación que Alice.

-No es gracioso chicas, que tal si ese tipo era un loco que perseguiría a Bella por lo que le hizo a su auto.- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero no lo hice.- dijo Alice aún riendo.

-No había pensado en eso.- dijo Bella.

-Pues debiste de haberlo hecho.- le regaño Rosalie.

-Lo sé, fue una mala idea.- dijo Bella.

-Lo bueno es que estas sana y salva.- dijo Victoria encendiendo su computadora.

-Pensé que ya habías terminado tu tarea.- dijo Alice.

-Y lo hice.- contestó Victoria. -Es sólo que un chico de mi clase de Historia me dijo que habría una fiesta el sábado y que me mandaría la invitación por mail.-

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Rosalie emocionada.

-Sí, es por el inicio del semestre y será en casa de Seth, el chico de mi clase de historia.- explicó Victoria.

-¿Y estamos invitados?- pregunto Alice casi saltando del sillón.

-Por supuesto que sí, Seth me dijo que podría invitar a quien quisiera, entre mas mejor.- contestó Victoria.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Rosalie.

-Que se diviertan.- dijo Bella.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Isabella.- dijo Victoria.

-Irás, y no es una pregunta.- dijo Alice.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada pero sabía que no habría nada que impidiera que Alice la llevara a una fiesta a la cual no quería ir, era la historia de su vida.

-Oh no.- murmuró Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa Vicks?- preguntó Alice sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

-Adivinen quien se acaba de conectar y me esta hablando.- dijo Victoria.

-¡NOOO!- exclamó Alice.

-¿Alex?- preguntó Bella.

Victoria asintió.

-Pensé que ya lo habías borrado de tus contactos.- dijo Rosalie.

-No lo borre del Messenger por que no quería que pensara que le daba tanta importancia como para borrarlo totalmente de mi vida.- contestó Victoria.

-Tienes razón. ¿Habías hablado con el?- preguntó Alice.

-No, no he hablado con el por ningún medio desde que cortamos.- dijo Victoria.

-Contéstale.- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Si?- preguntó Victoria algo dudosa.

-No le des la suficiente importancia como para no contestarle.- dijo Rosalie.

-Rose tiene razón.- concordó Bella.

-Tú háblale como si nada de lo que hizo te haya afectado. Como si apenas recordaras quien es el.- dijo Alice.

-Pero sí recuerdo perfectamente todo.- dijo Victoria con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé nena, pero que él no se dé cuenta.- dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga. -El muy idiota cree que puede volver cuando el quiera.-

-Pero no lo permitiré.- dijo Victoria decidida y cambió el tema. -Seth me ha mandado la invitación y lo mejor es que no es muy lejos de aquí.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Alice emocionada sin soltar a Victoria. -¡Nuestra primera fiesta de universidad!-

* * *

Hola chicas. Me parece que el amor de Bella y Edward va a hacer amor apache, me encanta por que así a Bella le costará un poco gnarse a Edward. ¿No les parece que todo fue muy fácil para Bella en los libros? Bueno yo creoq ue si y como es mi fic, ella tendra que luchar por conquistralo jaja. Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba atrapada en exámenes finales. Afortunadamente ya acabo el semestre y ya estoy de vacaciones lo que hará que actualice pronto (bueno eso espero, por que la próxima semana me voy de misiones y estare incomunicada una semana ahhh no se que voy a hacer!). Lo único que pido es un review, por favor, díganme que opinan o lo que quieran jeje. No saben lo feliz que me pone recibir un review, anden, quiero llegar a los 20 reviews para subir es siguiente capítulo que ya casi está ídense.

Nos leemos…

Mrs. Darcy HP


	6. Razones para odiarlos

Capítulo 6

Razones para odiarlos

Victoria se había despedido de sus amigas diciendo que estaba muy cansada y que solo quería meterse a la cama y leer su libro. Sí se metió a la cama pero no pudo leer. Se sentía mal, se había prometido no volver a llorar por un chico, así que lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra el nudo en la garganta que la invadió desde el momento en el que vio la ventana de conversación con su ex.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Alex con todo su ser. Había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de convencerse que los dos años que había pasado con Alex no habían ocurrido en realidad, pero todo ese esfuerzo se fue al caño en cuanto Alex le había puesto "Hola preciosa". Le había dejado que existía y que esos dos años habían pasado en realidad.

Victoria había tenido varios novios pero Alex había sido el único del que se había enamorado y al que había llegado a amar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Se habían conocido en la preparatoria y habían estado juntos dos años, uno no vivía sin el otro, iban a todos lados juntos; el baile de graduación, el viaje de generación a Cancún, la boda del hermano mayor de Alex, etc. Las mejores citas de su vida habían sido con él, estaban muy acostumbrados el uno al otro. En pocas palabras, Alex había sido el amor de su vida, bueno de sus 18 casi 19 años de vida. Hasta que en verano, algunas semanas antes de entrar a la Universidad, Victoria se había enterado de algunas cosas. Ella al comienzo del verano había salido de viaje a Europa con sus papás, pero mientras ella estaba fuera se mantenían en constante comunicación. Cuando regresó, Victoria notó que las cosas estaban algo extrañas, cada vez veía menos a Alex y sus llamadas se fueron haciendo cada vez menos presentes. Cualquiera con medio cerebro sabría que algo no estaba bien. Victoria trató de hacerle frente, trató de hablar con él y así poder salvar su relación, pero parecía que Alex no estaba interesado en lo mismo que ella y opto por evitarla. Victoria decidió no insistir porque ella tenía dignidad y si a Alex no le interesaba salvar su relación con ella entonces a ella tampoco le interesaría; pero en realidad a ella sí que le interesaba. Estaba desecha y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Alex se diera cuenta pronto de que la estaba perdiendo, pero no fue así. Un día un amigo de Victoria le dijo lo que ella tanto temía oír. Kevin había visto a Alex con otra chica y parecía que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Victoria les contó a sus amigas lo que Kevin le había dicho y ellas hicieron una investigación, mejor de la que haría Sherlock Holmes, confirmaron la noticia y le aconsejaron a Victoria que lo mandara a volar, no merecía sufrir por un idiota como Alex. Le costó mucho trabajo, porque a pesar de saber que Alex era un idiota, seguía siendo el idiota al que ella amaba. El mismo día en que Kevin habló con Victoria, ella cortó con Alex en un mensaje de texto porque él era tan cobarde no quiso verla y siguió evitándola. Le había roto el corazón y ella lo había mandado muy lejos. Poco después se había enterado que Alex y Jacqueline estaban saliendo. Había estado deprimida por algunos días pero sus amigas la habían ayudado a recuperarse. Y es que bueno si te cambia por alguien más guapa que tu, te da coraje y te duele, pero si te cambian por un adefesio al que parece que le explotó un boiler en la cara y después una manada de elefantes le pasó encima, no es nada agradable y hace que tu autoestima se vaya al carajo. Odiaba a Jacqueline y odiaba a Alex, lol odiaba por hacerle eso, por haber sido un cobarde, por no confrontarla, por haber tirado su relación a la basura, por haberle hecho creer que ella era la única, que la amaba y que le sería fiel. Odiaba los comentarios de sus conocidos "Vicky, no entiendo como Alex pudo cambiarte por Jacqueline, si tu eres muchísimo mejor que ella en muchos aspectos." Odiaba el mensaje con el que le había contestado Alex diciéndole que necesitaban aclarar sus sentimientos y en un futuro revivir lo que tenían. Odiaba que pensara que ella podría regresar con el después de lo que le había hecho. Odiaba como se sentía en ese momento.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Victoria levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha. -Pasado, eso es lo que es Alex Gellert, pasado y no dejare que regrese.-

…

-Entonces el pequeño Jasper le dio una sorpresita a tu amiga, ¿verdad hermosa?- dijo Emmett en clase de química mientras jugaba con la flama del mechero.

-¿Se lo contaste?- rió Victoria agregando bicarbonato al experimento y pasándoselo a Jasper.

-Es imposible ocultarle algo a Emmett.- dijo Jasper. -Por cierto, ¿no está molesta?-

-No, Alice casi nunca se molesta, aunque hay que tener cuidado cuando lo hace. Sólo está algo avergonzada. - contestó Victoria.

-Lo siento.- dijo Jasper.

-Tranquilo Jazz.- dijo Victoria. -Sólo se avergonzó demasiado porque mi amigo guapo la había visto en una toalla.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Jasper.

Victoria le guiñó un ojo.

-Vicks, ¿irás el sábado a la fiesta de Seth?- preguntó Emmett.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Victoria. -¿Ustedes?-

-Claro.- contestó Jasper.

-No me pierdo ninguna fiesta, por algo me llaman Mr. Party.- dijo Emmett.

-¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Jasper.

-Desde siempre Jazz, soy el alma de todas las fiestas.- contestó Emmett.

-Entonces los veré ahí.- dijo Victoria.

-Tendrás que bailar con nosotros.- dijo Jasper.

-Me encantaría- dijo Victoria. -Y estoy segura que Alice perdonara a Jazz si baila con ella.-

Alice no tenía novios, solo amigos cariñosos o novios con los que solo duraba una o dos semanas, así que pensó que Jasper podría ser el indicado para su amiga.

-¿Me ayudarías con eso?- preguntó Jasper.

-Claro que si.- dijo Victoria.

-Perfecto.- dijo Emmett y comenzó a bailar.

-Hey grandote, será mejor que te comportes o la momia te regañara.- dijo Victoria.

-Ella me desea.- contestó Emmett.

-¿Por qué piensas que todo mundo te desea?- preguntó Jasper.

-Porque lo hacen, hasta tú me deseas.- dijo Emmett y le guiño un ojo.

-Aún me pregunto porque tú y yo somos amigos.- dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

Victoria reía.

-Porque me deseas y me amas.- contestó Emmett. -Tú también me deseas Vicky.-

-Oh si, te quiero, te deseo, oh baby, oh baby.- dijo Victoria.

…

-Alice.- dijo James en los últimos minutos de la clase de Biología.

-¿Sí, James?- contestó Alice que estaba haciendo dibujos en el cuaderno de James.

-¿Irás a la fiesta del sábado?-

-Claro y ¿tu? -

-También.- dijo James. -Oye ¿tú te llevas con Victoria Miller?-

-Es de mis mejores amigas. ¿Por qué?- contestó Alice y miró a James.

James se estaba sonrojando y Alice comprendió que era lo que quería decir su amigo.

-¿Te gusta Vicky?- preguntó.

-Si.- contestó tímidamente James.

-¿Pero de dónde la conoces?- preguntó Alice.

-Bueno ya la había visto por el campus, contigo y el otro día me tope con ella en mi casa.-

-¿En tu casa?-

-Bueno, vivo con tres de mis amigos y ella fue a hacer un trabajo con Emmett y Jasper.-

-Maldita, no me lo contó.- dijo Alice pero luego recordó que había sido el día en que se había topado virtualmente con Alex. -¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?-

-Bueno me preguntaba si tú me ayudarías para que ella baile conmigo el sábado.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Alice.

Alice se puso feliz y emocionada en ese momento, su especialidad era hacerla de Cupido.

…

-Y Bella.- dijo Alice la hora del almuerzo. -¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguien?-

-No.- dijo Bella.

-Entonces es hora de que nosotras nos hagamos cargo.- dijo Rosalie.

-Odio cuando se ponen así.- dijo Bella.

-Oh vamos Bells, será divertido.- dijo Victoria.

-Claro, porque no es a ti a quien torturaran.- dijo Bella.

-Danos una oportunidad.- imploró Alice con su cara de perro triste.

-No pongas esa cara Alice.- se quejo Bella. -Bien si acepto, ¿me dejaran en paz?-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las tres.

-Bien, ¿quién es el pobre chico al que le pagaran por salir conmigo?- preguntó Bella.

-No seas exagerada Bella, no necesitamos pagarle a alguien para que salga contigo.- dijo Victoria.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú serás quien conquiste al chico.- dijo Alice.

-Yo no puedo conquistar a nadie.- dijo Bella.

-Claro que puedes y lo harás.- dijo Rosalie.

Bella era la inseguridad personificada y su padre no había sido de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto, siempre le había dicho que no era bonita, inteligente ni interesante y eso la había acomplejado. Bella había hecho todo lo posible por que hacer que su papá se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Y tampoco ayudo que su primera y única relación hubiera sido un fracaso total. El imbécil de Jim había apostado con sus amigos que podía ser novio de Bella, la chica más tímida del colegio, pero también de la más inteligente, de ese modo podía tener las tareas y trabajos sin problemas. Jim nunca la había querido, ni siquiera le había gustado un poco, solo la había utilizado para sacar mejores notas y Bella se las había facilitado, ella si se había ilusionado con él. Cuando Bella se enteró, su nuevo e inexperto corazón se rompió y terminó inmediatamente con Jim, pero como el niño no era capaz de asimilar que una chica había terminado con él, distorsiono la historia de manera en la que Bella quedó como la chica tímida que no sabía besar. Desde entonces Bella no había tenido novio y se había vuelto más insegura de lo que ya era antes. A pesar de que sus amigas le decían lo hermosa y valiosa que era, ella no se lo creía y siempre se había sentido menos al lado de Rosalie, Victoria y Alice, hermosas, gran cuerpo, simpáticas, populares e inteligentes.

Mientras divagaba se dio cuenta que ese era un nuevo comienzo, nadie en Santa Mónica, a excepción de sus amigas, sabía lo que había pasado con Jim y decidió que quería cambiar. Ahí podía ser quien quisiera y le agrado esa idea.

-Está bien, lo haré.- dijo Bella decidida y sonrió ante los gritos de alegría des sus amigas.

* * *

Hola. Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y espero que este año todos sus deseos se cumplan y este lleno de alegría, salud, dinero y amor (y muchos reviews para mi please).

Nos leemos pronto...

Mrs. Darcy HP


	7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Capitulo 7

Girls just wanna have fun

-¿Quieren darse prisa?- preguntó Bella.

Era sábado en la noche y las chicas llevaban horas arreglándose para la fiesta de esa noche.

-Deja de ser tan desesperada.- dijo Rosalie saliendo de su habitación.

Como era costumbre, Rosalie se veía hermosa, su rubio cabello lacio caía como cascada por su espalda cubriendo un poco del escote trasero de su blusón rojo, sus piernas estaban enfundadas por un mallón negro y eran alargadas por los altos tacones.

-Te ves increíble.- dijo Bella.

-Gracias.- dijo Rosalie. -¿Tú por qué no estás lista aún?-

-Lo estoy.- dijo Bella.

-Estoy lista.- dijo Victoria.

Salía de su habitación mientras se ponía unos largos aretes que hacían juego con sus tacones plateados, llevaba un vestido azul corto y strapless.

-Qué guapa.- dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias, Rose. Bueno que tú te ves hermosa.- contestó Victoria. -Ni creas que vas a salir así.- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Bella.

-Bells, llevas jeans y una camisa de cuadros.- dijo Victoria horrorizada.

-Sin mencionar esas horribles botas para escalar. Será mejor que te cambies antes de que Alice te vea.- dijo Rosalie.

-Ven conmigo Bella, yo te ayudaré.- dijo Victoria, tomo a Bella del brazo y se la llevo a su habitación.

-¿Aún no están listas?- preguntó Alice.

Ella llevaba un corto vestido negro de lentejuelas y unos tacones que la elevaban varios centímetros.

-Bella tardará unos minutos.- dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor.

-¿Jeans?-

-Y cuadros, Vicky ya se está encargando.-

Cuarenta minutos después Victoria y Bella salieron, Bella totalmente transformada por Victoria, le había puesto una blusa plateada de tirantes, unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados y unos botines negros altos. La había maquillado y planchado el cabello.

-Buen trabajo Vicky.- dijo Alice.

-Gracias.- sonrió Victoria satisfecha.

-Entonces, vámonos.- dijo Rosalie tomando las llaves de su deportivo.

* * *

-¿Las ven por algún lado?- pregunto Emmett buscando por todo el lugar con la mirada.

La enorme casa de Seth había sido decorada y acondicionada para la fiesta. La planta baja parecía un club nocturno, con pista de baile, mesas, sillones, un karaoke y una barra en donde se servían las bebidas.

-Seguramente no han llegado Emm, tranquilízate. - dijo Jasper.

-Pero, vendrán, ¿no es así?- preguntó Emmett.

-Vicky les dijo que vendrían, ¿verdad?- preguntó James.

-Sí, ella dijo que vendrían.- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Ya no coman ansias. Rosalie también me comentó que vendrían.- dijo Edward. -Así que no deben de tardar en llegar. Pero, ¿por qué se apuran? Dudo que alguno de ustedes se anime a pedirles que bailen con ustedes.-

-Que poca confianza nos tienes.- contestó Emmett.

-Hay un problema.- dijo James y los cuatro tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno, yo quiero bailar con Victoria, tú con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie. No van a querer dejar a su amiga sola.-

- Es verdad.- dijo Jasper.

Los tres miraron a Edward, él al sentir las miradas de los chicos levantó la vista hacia sus amigos comprendiendo.

-No, de ninguna manera.-

-Vamos Ed, por favor.- dijo James.

-No.- contestó Edward.

-¿Qué pasó con el Edward "ninguna se me resiste" Cullen que conocemos?- preguntó Emmett.

-No exageres. Simplemente su amiga no me llama la atención.-

-Edward, ¿recuerdas los aditivos que querías para el Volvo?- preguntó Jasper.

-Si.- dijo Edward.

-Bueno…- comenzó James.

-Está bien, bailare con la amiga para que ustedes puedan bailar con las chicas.- dijo Edward. -Pero mañana mismo van a comprarme esos aditivos.-

-Tenemos un trato amigo.- dijo Emmett.

* * *

-Apenas y puedo caminar con estos estúpidos zapatos.- se quejo Bella después de que estacionaron el auto y caminaban a casa de Seth.

-¡Hey! Uno, no insultes mis Louboutin. Son fantásticos y dos, las chicas y yo te dijimos que usaras tacones todos los días para que te acostumbraras a caminar con ellos, si nos hubieras escuchado no tendrías este problema.- dijo Victoria.

Bella gruño.

-Pon mucha atención Bella.- dijo Alice cuando entraban a la casa de Seth donde la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo, había chicos cantando en el karaoke y la pista de baile estaba llena. -El primer chico que te invite a bailar, será el afortunado.-

-Nadie me invitara a bailar.- dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es para nada guapo?- preguntó Victoria.

-En ese caso, nosotras lo ahuyentaremos.- dijo Alice.

-¡Vicks!- exclamó Seth cuando las vio entrar.

-Hola Seth.- dijo Victoria abrazando a su amigo. -Ellas son mis amigas Alice, Bella y Rosalie.-

-Hola.- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, muchas gracias por haber venido chicas, están en su casa. ¡Hey, ustedes!- dijo Seth y se dirigió a unos chicos que estaban cerca de ahí. -¿Podrían dejarles su mesa a estas hermosas señoritas?-

-Claro.- dijo uno de los chicos y los demás se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-No es necesario.- dijo Rosalie.

-No se preocupen.- dijo otro de los chicos.

-Gracias.- dijeron las cuatro tomando asiento.

-No hay de que.- dijeron los chicos y se dirigieron a buscar otra mesa.

-Que se diviertan chicas.- dijo Seth. -En un momento les mando sus bebidas especiales.-

-Gracias Seth.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Qué es Seth? ¿Ricky Ricón?- preguntó Rosalie mirando alrededor.

-Y todopoderoso.- dijo Bella.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó Alice casi brincando sobre su asiento y mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí tienen chicas.- dijo un chico con cuatro bebidas naranjas de contenido dudoso.

Alice le tomó inmediatamente.

-¡Nuestra favorita Vicks!- dijo Alice.

-¡Sex on the beach!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo y Victoria también le tomó a su bebida.

-Solo contrólense por favor.- dijo Bella.

Rosalie rió y también le tomo a su bebida.

-Vamos Bella. ¡Por nuestra primera fiesta en la universidad!- dijo Rosalie y levantó su vaso.

-¡Salud!- exclamaron Alice y Victoria.

-Bella.- dijo Alice mirándola severamente.

-Ya, está bien.- dijo Bella y también le tomó a su bebida.

* * *

Los chicos tomaban su segunda ronda de cervezas mientras escuchaban partidos de la risa a James contándoles un chiste.

-Y entonces el pingüino le contestó al oso…- dijo James y de repente se quedó callado.

-¿Qué le contestó?- preguntó Edward.

-Estoy soñando.- dijo James embobado.

-Eso no es gracioso, un muy buen chiste arruinado con un pésimo final.- dijo Emmett decepcionado.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Jasper.

-Lo ves, a Jazz tampoco le pareció gracioso.- dijo Emmett.

-No, entiendo a James.- corrigió Jasper. -Mira hacia allá.-

Ahora los cuatro miraban a las chicas.

-Deberían de ver sus caras.- rió Edward.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Emmett.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Edward.

-Para acercarnos.- dijo Emmett.

-Vamos, improvisaremos.- dijo James y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

Emmett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo.

-Aditivos, piensa en los aditivos.- murmuró Edward.

* * *

-Hola, Vicky.- dijo Emmett llegando a la mesa de las chicas.

-¡Hola Emmett, Jasper!- contestó Victoria saludando a sus amigos.

-Hola, Vicks.- contestó Jasper. -Te presento a Edward, y bueno ya conoces a James.-

-Hola Edward.- dijo Victoria y el chico la saludó. -James, no te ves tan diferente con una camisa puesta.-

-Y tú te ves mejor cuando te estrellas contra mi.- dijo James sacando el valor de las dos cervezas que ya se había tomado.

Victoria se puso un poco nerviosa pero lo disimuló muy bien y después dijo:

-Oh, déjenme presentarles a mis amigas, aunque creo que algunos ya se conocen. Ellas son Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

-Chica gimnasio.- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

-Chico que llena mi botella de agua.- contestó Rosalie.

-Siento haberte llamado intruso y tratar de lanzar una lámpara a tu cabeza.- dijo Alice un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, nada que no se pueda arreglar concediéndome un baile contigo.- dijo Jasper.

-Lo dices justo cuando empieza a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Le extendió una mano, Jasper la tomó y se lo llevo a la pista de baile.

-Y tu Rosalie, ¿me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo, chica gimnasio?- dijo Emmett haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Rosalie rió, dudó un poco, volteó a ver a Victoria preguntándole con la mirada: "¿esto se vale?" y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos.- dijo Rosalie y se dirigió a la pista de baile con Emmett detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tal se la están pasando?- preguntó James.

-Bueno acabamos de llegar, pero estoy segura de que nos la vamos a pasar de maravilla.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- preguntó James.

-Me encantaría pero…- dijo Victoria volteando a ver a Bella que se puso roja inmediatamente.

James le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Edward.

-Oh, no te preocupes Vicky. Bella y yo podríamos bailar, claro si ella quiere.- dijo Edward.

-Ah, pu-pues yo.- dijo Bella sumamente nerviosa.

-Si quiere.- dijo Victoria y le dio un ligero empujón a Bella para que se acercara a Edward.

-Si.- dijo Bella, sumamente roja.

Y los cuatro se fueron a reunir con los demás en la pista de baile, mientras comenzaba a sonar "On the floor."

Ellos bailaban y les seguían llevando bebidas, se la estaban pasando genial, hubo un momento en el que Alice se desapareció con Jasper pero ninguno de sus amigos lo notó.

Bella perdía el miedo y cada vez bailaba mejor con Edward y ya se había mentalizado a que sus amigas dirían que sería él el chico que tendría que conquistar al ser la "nueva" Bella.

Edward que si pensaba en los aditivos, pero debía de admitir que podría ser peor.

-Oye, creo que ya te había visto antes.- dijo Edward después de darle muchas vueltas.

-Debe de haber sido en la Universidad.- contestó Bella.

-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que fue en otro lado.-

-No sé dónde mas haya podido ser.-

Edward se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto recordó donde había visto antes a Bella.

-Deberías de fijarte mejor cuando cruces las calles.- dijo Edward.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu eres la chica.-

-¿Qué chica?- preguntó Bella y dejó de bailar.

Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Eres la chica que hace unos días pateo mi Volvo.- dijo Edward comenzando a enojarse por el solo hecho de recordarlo.

-Y tu eres el imbécil que no sabe manejar.- dijo Bella también molestándose.

-Yo recuerdo ir respetando el límite de velocidad y la luz verde, tú fuiste la que se cruzo en el camino. Y tienes suerte de que no le hayas causado un verdadero daño a mi auto.-

Bella lo miro furiosa, él le devolvió la misma mirada. Se iban a decir algo más pero los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a lados opuestos.

Bella caminaba directo a la mesa cuando escucho su nombre por los altavoces.

Un chico hablaba por el micrófono y decía.

-¡Y ahora es el turno de Bella, Alice, Victoria y Rosalie!-

Victoria y Rosalie se miraron y las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "¡Alice!

Alice bajó rápidamente del escenario, llegó hasta donde estaban Victoria y Rosalie, las tomó de la mano y comenzó a buscar a Bella.

Bella al ver que Alice comenzaba a buscarla, busco desesperadamente como huir, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, vio un lugar en el que podría ocultarse, pero fue demasiado tarde, sus amigas la encontraron y literal la arrastraron hasta el escenario donde el chico les dio un micrófono a cada una.

-Yo no sé cantar.- se quejo Bella que ya estaba más roja que un tomate

-Así como ninguno de los que se ha parado aquí en toda la noche.- dijo Victoria.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que van a cantar.- volvió a decir Bella que no veía manera de escapar.

-Para eso es la pantalla que está en frente de ti.- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Preparadas chicas?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Sí!- contestaron Victoria y Rosalie al mismo tiempo y la música de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun comenzó a sonar.

_Alice: I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls just want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun_

Victoria: the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have-

Al principio Bella no quería comenzar a cantar pero vió a Edward en primera fila con sus amigos observándolas y decidió que tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, así que tomo valor de los cocteles que ya había tomado y comenzó a cantar con sus amigos y disfrutando del momento._  
that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls- they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun_

Rosalie: some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
oh girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have  
that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls-they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun,  
they want to have fun,  
they want to have fun...

Las chicas bailaban y cantaban en el escenario ante la mirada fascinada de Emmett, James y Jasper.

-Vicky es asombrosa.- dijo James sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y Alice es increíble.-dijo Jasper viendo como Alice le guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo voy a conquistar a Rosalie.- dijo Emmett.

-Muy bien, creo que los he perdido.- dijo Edward riéndose de las caras de sus amigos.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Reviews por favor! Si ya llegaron hasta aca, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito y escribirme algo.

Nos leemos...


	8. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 8**

**Visita inesperada**

-Entonces, ¿Edward será el elegido?- preguntó Victoria alborotando sus rizos frente al espejo.

Se las habían arreglado para meterse las cuatro al baño. Victoria y Rosalie estaban frente al espejo, Bella estaba sentada encima de la tapa de la taza del baño y Alice forcejeaba para tratar de quitarle los botines a Bella.

-Definitivamente no.- dijo Bella moviendo las piernas desesperadamente.

-Bella, deja de moverte o jamás podré quitártelos.- dijo Alice desesperada. –Demonios, ¿Por qué eres la única que no calza el mismo número que nosotras?

-No es mi culpa no ser tan delgada como ustedes.-

-Bella, eres delgada y además eso no tiene nada que ver con el número que calzas.- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, ya dinos porque estás diciendo la tontería de que Edward no será el elegido. Es guapísimo.- dijo Victoria.

-El me odia.- contestó Bella. -¡Oh gracias al cielo!-

Alice había logrado quitarle uno de los botines.

-¿De qué hablas? Apenas lo conociste.- dijo Alice.

-Edward es el chico al que le patee el auto el otro día.-

Las tres chicas rieron.

-No es gracioso.- se quejó Bella.

-Si que lo es.- dijo Alice logrando sacar el otro botín.

-Amiga, creo que no eres una de sus personas favoritas en la vida.- dijo Rosalie. –No puedo creer que hayas pateado su Volvo.-

-¡El casi me mata!- exclamó Bella sobando sus pies.

-Ya habías admitido que fue tu culpa.- dijo Alice.

-Gracias por su apoyo, amigas.-

-Ya, no te estreses.- dijo Victoria. –Ahora tenemos que ver como le vamos a hacer para que Edward te invite a salir.-

-¿No acabas de oír lo que acabamos de decir?- preguntó Bella incrédula.

-Perfectamente.-

-Habíamos quedado en que sería el primer chico que te invitara a bailar esta noche, Edward lo hizo, el es el elegido.- dijo Rosalie.

-¡Pero me odia!-

-Pues eso lo hace más interesante. Hay que encontrar la manera de que cambie de opinión y se enamore perdidamente de ti.- dijo Alice.

-Claro, como para ustedes es tan fácil que cualquier chico se enamore de ustedes.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Alice.

-¿No se han dado cuenta que a los amigos de Edward se les cae la baba cada vez que las ven?-

-¿De verdad? ¿A James le pasa eso?- preguntó Victoria, emocionada.

-James se está volviendo loquito por ti.- dijo Alice.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Victoria.

-Vamos, sólo lo haz visto dos veces.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno si, pero ¿es qué no haz visto lo guapo que es? Además es muy divertido.- dijo Victoria.

-Lo sé. Bueno, entonces ya puedes empezar a desplegar tus encantos para el pobre no tenga salida.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno, que tu y Rose no se quedan atrás.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Jasper te ha dicho algo de mi?- preguntó Alice y le brillaron los ojos.

-Sólo que te ves muy bien en una toalla.- dijo Victoria y las demás rompieron en carcajadas.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Alice poniéndose roja.

-No. No me ha dicho nada de eso, es muy respetuoso como para decirlo pero estoy segura de que lo piensa. Y si, me ha preguntado por ti.- dijo Victoria.

-¡Genial!- dijo Alice levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo. -Y el chico grandote se come a Rosalie con la mirada cada vez que la ve.-

-Es guapo y divertido. Pero yo tengo a Ryan.- dijo Rosalie.

-A muchos kilómetros de distancia.- dijo Victoria. -Me parece muy romántico, pero deberías de pensarlo.-

-Lo hago.- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno chicas, llegando a casa. Tenemos un plan que idear.- dijo Alice.

-¿Puede ser mañana?- preguntó Rosalie. -Si la fiesta sigue tan divertida, llegando no tendré inspiración para nada.

-Está bien, mañana idearemos el plan A de la misión: Bella conquistando a Edward.- dijo Alice. -Ahora, Bella, ponte los botines, tenemos que deslumbrar a alguien.

Todas rieron a excepción de Bella. A sus amigas ya se les había metido algo en la cabeza y no importara lo que dijera, no las iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

...

Victoria reía mientras James le susurraba algo al oído. Alice y Jasper jugaban con sus pulgares, Bella ya no sabía que hacer o hacia donde mirar, Edward estaba a su lado sin apartar las vista de su celular. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde que estaban en la pista de baile. Ya no sabía que hacer. Durante la hora pasada sus amigas se habían estado divirtiendo con los chicos, susurrando entre ellos, bebiendo y bailando. Los seis estaban en una mesa y Emmett y Rosalie bailaban. Bella estaba preocupada por Rosalie, había bebido más de la cuenta y lo notaba en la forma en la que sacaba el trasero mientras bailaba muy pegada con Emmett. No era propio de ella. No quería que se amiga hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

-Vicky.- dijo Bella a Victoria que estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella se aparto un poco de James y se acerco a Bella para poderla escuchar a pesar de la música.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-

-Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo con Rose. Mírala.-

En ese momento Rosalie había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett, el la sostenía por la cintura y estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Victoria lo pensó un momento y se mordió el labio.

-Tienes razón.-

-Déjenla.- dijo Alice que se había estirado y cruzado sobre James para poder escuchar lo que sus amigas decían. -Se está divirtiendo.-

-Alice, sabes que no nos lo perdonaría.- dijo Victoria.

-Lo está haciendo porque quiere.- dijo Alice.

-Lo está haciendo por que está ebria.- dijo Bella.

-Ryan no se va a enterar.- dijo Alice.

-¿Quién es Ryan?- preguntó James.

Las tres lo voltearon a ver.

-Perdón.- dijo James y sin importar que Alice estuviera encima de el se puso a hablar con Jasper.

-Ya se que no se va a enterar pero sabes que Rosalie lo ama y no le pondría el cuerno estando sobria.- dijo Victoria.

-Está bien. Es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Alice volviendo a su lugar y terminándose de un trago su bebida.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Jasper.

-Si, Rose ya está un poco indispuesta y será mejor que la llevemos a casa.- dijo Alice.

-Pero si se la está pasando genial con Emmett, miralos.- dijo James.

-Precisamente por eso.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Puedo llamarte después?- preguntó James.

-No me preguntes.- dijo Victoria y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Sólo hazlo.-

James se quedó como perdido. Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Adiós Jasper.- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

-A-adiós.- contestó.

Ahora fue el turno de James de reír. Alice y Victoria se despidieron de Edward. Bella de los otros dos chicos pero no sabía si acercarse a Edward o no.

-Adiós.- dijo.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la luz le lastimaba a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, había un ruido que la molestaba mucho. "¿Qué es ese maldito ruido?" pensó Rosalie. Estaba tumbada en su cama con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cubriéndose de la luz. "¿Por qué no cerré las persianas? Claro, porque las chicas tuvieron que sacarte casi arrastrando de la fiesta de anoche. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué carajos, suena?" Se dio cuenta que era su celular lo que sonaba, se incorporó poco a poco y comenzó a buscarlo; con cada movimiento que hacía su cabeza retumbaba.

-¿Hola?- preguntó.

-Hola mi vida. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me contestabas?-

"Oh era Ryan... ¡RYAN!

-Hola mi amor. Estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que estaba dormida.-

-Bueno, mi bella durmiente, debiste de haberte divertido mucho anoche porque ya son las cuatro de la tarde.-

"¡Las cuatro de la tarde! Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me divertí." Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, tenía que hablar con las chicas.

-Estaba cansada. La universidad no es tan fácil y Alice casi nos arrastro a la fiesta de anoche.-

-Entiendo. Espero que te hayas divertido.-

-Te extraño.- dijo Rosalie con un suspiro.

-Y yo te extraño a ti, Rose. Pronto nos veremos, te lo aseguro.-

Platicaron por una hora sobre los acontecimientos de la semana para después discutir por quien colgaría primero como unos adolescentes y después el hambre la obligo a salir de su habitación.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Alice.

Las tres estaban viendo televisión.

-Hola.- contestó y se dirigió al refrigerador.

-¿Tienes algo que preguntarnos?- preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Oh no.- dijo Rosalie en voz baja.

-Tranquila.- dijo Bella.

-No paso nada.- dijo Victoria.

-Gracias a nosotras. dijo Bella.

-Diablos.- dijo Rosalie. -Gracias.-

-Para eso estamos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?- dijo Alice.

-No lo sé.- dijo Rosalie cubriéndose la cara. -Amo a Ryan con todo mi corazón pero Emmett es tan guapo y tan divertido.-

-Oh oh.- dijo Bella.

-Ningún oh oh.- dijo Rosalie. -Amo a Ryan.-

-Bueno.- dijo Victoria. -Esme vino hace un rato para invitarnos a comer mañana.-

-Perfecto.- dijo Alice. -Nos vendría bien comer algo casero y no comprado o enlatado.-

Otro teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esta vez era el de Victoria.

-¿Hola?- contestó Victoria.

-Hola Vicky. Es James. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola James.- dijo Victoria sonriendo.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar uuuuu y Victoria mejor se fue a su cuarto después de lanzarles un cojín a sus amigas.

-Jasper me dio tu número, quería llamarte antes pero me di cuenta que no me habías dado tu número.-

-Claro, que tonta. Lo siento.-

-Oh no, el tonto soy yo por no habértelo pedido.-

-Bueno ahora lo tines y yo el tuyo.-

-Si, eso servirá.- dijo James sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono. -Vicky, me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un café conmigo el sábado. Claro me gustaría que fuera antes pero Jasper y Emmett me han dicho cuanto trabajo tienen.-

-Haz dicho mi palabra favorita y es sábado está perfecto.- dijo Victoria feliz.

-¡Genial!- dijo James emocionado. -¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?-

-Café.- dijo Victoria.

-¿Adicción?-

-La rehabilitación no funciona.-

-A veces pasa. Entonces supongo que nos veremos en la semana.-

-Claro y después el sábado.-

-Espero ansioso.- dijo James.

-Adiós James.-

-Adiós Vicky.-

En cuanto colgaron los dos comenzaron a saltar de felicidad.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, Rose.- decía Alice a través del teléfono. -Estoy atascada en el tráfico y no creo llegar pronto.-

-No te preocupes Alice, estabas lejos y era obvio que un viernes a las 5 de la tarde habría tráfico. Ya veré como me regreso.- dijo Rosalie que estaba fuera del gimnasio.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres esperarme?-

-Prefiero caminar a esperar, Alice. No te preocupes.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la casa. Bye.-

-Bye.- dijo Rosalie y colgó.

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando Emmett se acercó a ella. No lo había visto en el gimnasio y la verdad era que lo había estado evitando toda la semana.

-Hola hermosura. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- preguntó.

Rosalie lo pensó unos segundos. La verdad no quería caminar.

-Hola Emmett, te lo agradecería mucho.-

-Perfecto, vamos.- dijo y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta el auto.

Le abrió la puerta para que subiera y se dirigieron a la casa de las chicas. Durante el trayecto se la pasaron conversando, riendo y bromeando. Cuando ya estaban fuera de la casa y caminaban hacia la puerta Emmett le pregunto lo que ella se temía.

-Rose, después del viernes pasado, bueno en realidad fue antes de eso, pensé que, talvéz tu yo podríamos ir a algún lado juntos.-

"¿Y ahora que le decía?"

-Bueno Emmet no sé.- comencé a decir mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Rose!- exclamó esa voz tan conocida por Rosalie y de repente se vio hundida en un abrazo del que no dudo en responder.

* * *

¿Hola? ¿Aún hay alguien por aquí? Si lo hay, gracias por leer. No tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento, además de que el trabajo y la universidad absorben mi tiempo, aún en vacaciones. Pero mi cabeza siempre está trabajando. No abandonare el fic, de eso estoy segura. Déjenme saber su opinión y/o sugerencias con un review, es el mejor incentivo y mi día se vuelve feliz cada vez que leo uno. Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos...

Mrs. Darcy HP


End file.
